


94 days

by bruisespristine



Series: 94 Days [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffish, Happy Ending, Prison, day by day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisespristine/pseuds/bruisespristine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root learns something new every day they're in jail together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	94 days

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been in a Thai jail. Liberties have been taken. I got this idea in my head and even though it's pretty silly I had a lot of fun writing a day by day account of Root and Shaw locked up together. All mistakes are mine alone.
> 
> [Translation available in Mandarin ](http://qiuyiyi.lofter.com/post/1cae56c6_8c2ab7e)

Day One

Root learns that Shaw can intimidate Thai prison guards merely by hissing a single sentence. She's never seen anyone look so terrified as the apologetic woman who won't even meet her eyes while she processes them. They don't get strip searched.

Day Two

Shaw was clearly a boy scout. Root has never seen anyone so prepared. By the second day she's already made a punch dagger out of a toothbrush and a biro, as well as revealed that her watch contains dozens of non-watch related components.

Day Three

Two hundred and eighty four. That's how many consecutive pushups Shaw can do. Root knows because she counted. When she suggested it might be a world record, Shaw gave her a withering look and said "The world record is 302 pushups for a woman." Like Root was a total idiot for not knowing. So now Root knows how many pushups the female world record holder can do. Root can do twelve pushups. Shaw says they're not very good.

Day Four

Root learns how to do a 'good' pushup. It hurts.

Day Five

Shaw gives a surprisingly good massage, even if she doesn't let Root talk. At all.

Day Six

There are four hundred and seventy five marks on their ceiling.

Day Seven

You only get to shower once a week in Thai jail.

Day Eight

Root is terrible at basketball. She'd always sort of thought she might be okay at it cause she's tall with good hand eye coordination, but she's terrible at it.

Day Nine

Prison food actually gets worse the longer you eat it. Shaw does not take well to Root describing, in detail, how bad the food is. Shaw without good food is even grumpier than regular Shaw.

Day Ten

Shaw is ticklish and this might be the best thing that Root has ever learned. She grins evilly every time Shaw catches her eyes, and looks deliberately at Shaw's feet. Shaw can kick really fucking hard, even if she doesn't mean to.

Day Eleven

They are surprisingly good at sharing a small space. Root obviously gets on Shaw's nerves as much as possible, but she likes to think Shaw enjoys it. Besides that, and the fact they have basically nothing to do, living together isn't going too badly. Root thinks her stint in an institution and a library cage prepared her pretty well for the situation they now find themselves in. And Shaw, well, she just mutters about being a POW and at least they have socks, whatever that means. Who knew Shaw liked socks so much.

Day Twelve

Shaw can draw! Root takes back what she thought about her ticklish feet being the best information ever, because watching Shaw sketch is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to her.

Day Thirteen

They are not as good as Root thought at sharing a space. Using Shaw's toothbrush is apparently an enormous no no, and Root has the bruises on her upper arms to prove it. Shaw looks so guilty after slamming Root into the wall that Root digs her fingers into the bruising at night to make it worse.

Day Fourteen

Shaw is not an idiot. "I know I didn't grab you that hard." But she still flicks her eyes to the marks throughout the day and Root swears she can see heat in her gaze.

Day Fifteen

A single gasp can be hotter than an entire porn movie. Root pretends to be asleep the whole time the bunk bed (Shaw on top, obviously) wobbles just slightly as she touches herself. When Shaw comes, it is almost completely silent, but the sole intake of breath drenches Root like she's been getting ground on for the better part of the day.

Day Sixteen

Sticking together as a 'two' invites a lot of verbal sparring from other inmates. But neither of them speak much Thai, or care what the rest of the people think of them.

Day Seventeen

Root is enormous in Thailand. It hadn't really dawned on her until she looked over the heads of her entire table full of people to catch Shaw's eye. Shaw is basically regular height in this jail, which makes Root enormous. So why does Shaw get the top bunk?

Day Eighteen

Shaw gets the top bunk because she gets the top bunk, dammit.

Day Nineteen

Nail polish, although difficult to get hold of in jail, makes Shaw's eyes do an amazing, predatory slanty thing that causes Root's stomach to swoop pleasurably.

Day Twenty

Root does not come very quietly, even when she's really trying.

Day Twenty One

Shaw doesn't understand that some people just have noisy orgasms, and thinks Root did it on purpose. So Root learns that maybe Shaw hasn't slept with as many women as she would like Root to think based on her cryptic comments.

Day Twenty Two

Sit ups actually get easier with practise.

Day Twenty Three

Shaw looks super hot all sweaty and working on a construction project.

Day Twenty Four

Shaw knows enough about construction to get made boss of the project after only two days.

Day Twenty Five

Shaw is not a good boss.

Day Twenty Six

Root is not a good employee.

Day Twenty Seven

A black eye does not make Root shut up. (it was an accident)

Day Twenty Eight

Gagging Root with a tongue is apparently a really good way to get her to shut up.

Day Twenty Nine

Thai jails do not have a lot of privacy.

Day Thirty

Shaw, for all her claims of sociopathy, cares too much about Root's feelings to 'do this'.

Day Thirty One

'Doing this' includes doing Root, but does not include coming on Root's thigh like a teenager, pressed against the wall. Shaw clears her 'orgasm brain' fast, and isn't above leaving Root a hot mess.

Day Thirty Two

Shaw does not like being called a tease.

Day Thirty Three

When Shaw isn't talking to you, she's really not talking to you. At all. Root tries every trick in her book, but the most interaction she gets is a clench-jaw stare.

Day Thirty Four

Silence is boring.

Day Thirty Five

Root is not very good at apologising for doing something she has wanted to do for years, but understands that she 'tricked' Shaw into an orgasm. She doesn't really understand, but it seems to do the trick. She promises not to work out in her underwear any more.

Day Forty

Root hates the way Shaw stares blankly into space for hours.

Day Forty One

It hurts when you punch walls.

Day Forty Two

It hurts when you punch Shaw in the face, but it feels good that you got one past her close guard. Even she admits you're improving

Day Forty Three

Root can do ten pushups. Shaw can do ten pushups with Root sat on her back cross-legged.

Day Forty Five

The two of them are pretty inventive when it comes to finding new ways to work out in the confines of a jail cell. The combination of prison food and exercise has left both of them lean and muscular. Root learns that the mere sight of the muscle lines down Shaw’s hip bones make her hot.

Day Forty Nine

Shaw is working on an escape plan. Root learns this when she gets back from her scheduled shower, narrowly avoiding the unwanted affection of a squat murderer (though Root’s pretty confident she could take her) and enters her cell to find Shaw using toothpicks to create a map of the prison. 

Day Fifty Two

Root isn’t allowed to help with the escape plan because Shaw doesn’t want to spend any more time with her than is physically necessary.

Day Fifty Five

Shaw has a distinct scent that Root can pick out at eighteen paces. She knows because she walks it out after sensing Shaw behind her in the corridor.

Day Sixty

When Shaw says that bartering isn’t safe to do by herself, she’s right. Root finds herself pinned, face first, against a brick wall that cuts into her cheek and lip. She learns that her new biceps are good for more than just exercise when she manages to push off the wall and drop her attacker with a single punch to the point of the jaw. The second one runs. 

Day Seventy

The two women who attacked Root are now in the infirmary for what Shaw claims is an unrelated incident. Root learns that Shaw isn’t always a good liar. 

Day Seventy Four

Root learns that her muscle memory has taken in what Shaw’s been teaching it when Shaw shoves her against the wall and Root manages to flip them around. Then she finds out that kissing Shaw when she’s angry is really hot, but results in a lot of visible marks to carry around for the next few days, and doesn’t necessarily involve an orgasm for either of them.

Day Eighty 

She learns that Shaw can REALLY hold a grudge. For God’s sake, Root didn’t mean to push those boundaries, it’s not like she did it on purpose. It’s not her fault they’re locked up in an eight by eight cell for 12 hours a day. Well, okay, it’s kind of her fault, but who could have known that guy was a cop?

Day Eighty One

Root learns that bad dreams are worth it if they result in being woken up by Shaw’s concerned face, eyebrows knotted together and comforting words on her lips.

Day Eighty Six

Shaw is a sucker for a cuddle. That’s something Root definitely didn’t know, but now they seem to be spooning every night, which while delightful, is making it very, very hard to concentrate on anything that isn’t the way Shaw feels curled around her, skin to skin. 

Day Eighty Nine

Sleep groping doesn’t count. Root finds this out when she is snatched out of a very enjoyable dream by a hand squirming between her legs. She barely dares to breathe as Shaw touches her through her shorts, but way, way too soon the hand freezes and retracts, Shaw squirms out of bed and apologises in a rough voice. “I’m sorry, that shouldn’t have happened.”

Day Ninety

For all the times Shaw has told Root to shut up, she doesn’t seem to like it now that Root is actually silent. Root catches her staring thirty one times on day ninety, but she doesn’t have anything left to say to her, so she stays quiet. 

Day Ninety One

Shaw may not be great with words, but when she muscles Root against the wall by the sink, slides her arms around her waist and looks up at her with those big, dark eyes, “I’m sorry,” is enough. Root melts into her, and this time, nobody stops. Root learns that reality is much, much better than fantasy. 

Day Ninety Two

Now that they’re fucking, and admitting it on top of that, Root learns that Shaw’s escape plan takes place in two days. Then she learns how amazing Shaw’s tongue feels running down her spine, and then she learns that even in jail, she’s a screamer.

Day Ninety Three

Root learns the schedule of the guards down to the minute. It doesn’t take her long to memorise. After that she learns that there’s a spot behind Shaw’s ear that makes her leg buckle. 

Day Ninety Four

Root learns that all of her martial arts lessons come in very, very handy when escaping from a Thai prison, even if the security is fairly abysmal once they get off the prison floor itself. She learns that Shaw looks _great_ in Thai military uniform, and that fucking in the back of an armoured car is something not to be missed. She learns that rocket launchers turn Shaw on and make her infinitely more suggestible than usual. Together, they learn how many pairs of handcuffs Shaw can successfully get out of at once, and then they learn how to use a Thai military radio. Immediately after that they learn that Harold is _pissed_ that they managed to totally disappear from all systems, that, John has been tearing the world apart looking for them, and that the Machine has been smugly telling the boys that they were ‘safe’ for the last three months. When Root asks the Machine what the hell was going on, she learns that their imprisonment was ‘necessary for the greater good’ and decides not to inquire any further, because she has _just_ learned that Shaw will hold her hand as long as they don’t make eye contact and pretend it isn’t happening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
